Criminal Minds: Hotch
by ICrzy
Summary: This is a short from the series Criminal Minds... Hotch is taken and well you just gotta read to find out.


Criminal Minds

Hotch

Holding the gun to Aaron Hotch, the unsub was shouting that he'd shoot him. Morgan keep yelling to put the gun down. JJ was hoping the guy would give up and let go. Emily was prepared to shoot the sick son of a bitch who kidnap their leader. Rossi held his gun tight. Reid was a bit shaken but kept his head in the game. Hotch was trying to get free, but every time he moved the gun was placed harder on his head. Reid tried to reason with the guy, but the unsub got mad. He shouted at the FBI agents and told them to "FUCK OFF!" Emily was trying another way, saying if he kills their boss they will kill him. The unsub just laughed and said he could give a rats ass what happened to him. Morgan was trying to get a clear shot, the team held their guns at the man and were trying to think of a way to take him down without shooting their beloved leader Hotch. They didn't want to lead to killing Hotch to kill the unsub. What about his son Jack? What about the team? It wouldn't be fair. The unsub began saying he is going to leave, and if they shoot at him. Hotch is dead. The FBI agents kept their guns aimed at the unsub, awaiting a clear shot. Hotch was being dragged, he could try to knock the bastard down. Due to the wounds he has and how weak he is. The unsub was walking backward and kept looking over his shoulder. Reid turned to his team, "We can't let him take Hotch." He said. So Reid ran after him, Morgan went to stop the kid. Reid may be a genius but sometimes he just doesn't seem to think. Then after Morgan ran after him, Emily and Rossi followed. JJ went after she was alone. The unsub was by a beaten down pick up truck, he was tying Hotch's hands with duck tape and threw him in the back of the truck. Then the unsub heard a gun shot and turned seeing the thirty year old genius with his gun aiming at him. The unsub saw on his white tink top shirt there was blood appearing slowly. He went to point at Reid to shoot him when Morgan appeared from behind Reid and shot him. The unsub fell down onto the ground, Emily then radio saying Hotch needs medical attention.

Rossi and Morgan got Hotch out of the truck and untied him, JJ padded Reid's shoulder. The weak Hotch had a smile at his team and then passed out.  
Awaking in the hospital, Hotch saw his son talking with his team. His aunt was with him, who was speaking with the nurse. Jack saw his dad wake up and jumped on him, the child didn't let go of his dad. Morgan smiled at that, "How you feeling Hotch?" Morgan asked. "Better, thank you." Hotch said. Morgan grabbed Reid's shoulders and said, "He is the one you should be thanking. If Reid didn't go after you and the unsub we don't know what would have happened." Morgan said. Hotch smiled at Reid, "I owe you." Hotch said. With a small smile Reid said, "You don't owe me anything." Rossi padded Hotch's leg, "Feel better soon." He said. Rossi headed out, Morgan and Reid followed behind. Emily and JJ smiled and told him to get better soon. As Jack and his aunt stayed at the hospital until Hotch was release. Back at the office there was a party for Hotch, Garcia had baked a cake for the party. When Hotch walked in everyone yelled, "SURPRISE!" He had a glare but smiled and said, "Whats this for?" JJ nudged him and said, "For you. A party on you getting out of the hospital." JJ said. Hotch was handed a piece of cake from Emily, "So I made cake for you and us." Garcia said. "Yeah Hotch, we all earned a party for catching the son of a bitch." Morgan said. Reid nodded, "Yes and able to save you Hotch." Reid said. Rossi was pouring apple cider in cups and handed it to the team. "Cheers for the healthy Aaron Hotchner." Rossi said. Everyone lifted their cups into the air and shouted, "CHEERS!" This team that saved Hotch is more than a bunch of co workers he sees almost everyday. No they are family, they potect each other, and are there for each other. Like a real family. Hotch was smiling and laughing, the hole team just sat down and talked about fun times and cases they had.

"Walking with a friend in the dark is better than walking alone in the light."  
~Helen Keller~


End file.
